Five types of biological movement processes have been selected for experimental and analytical studies on their mechanisms. The processes include (1) saltatory motion and partial transport, (2) rotational streaming, (3) amoeboid movement, (4) shuttle-streaming, and (5) mitotic movements. Experimental and analytical approaches include (a) characterization by biophysical microscopy (interference, polarized light etc.), (b) ultrastructural analysis, (c) microbiochemical analysis, and appropriate combinations of these approaches.